User talk:Petalfur!
Welcome Hi, welcome to Holly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Petalfur! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Darkcloud! (Talk) 02:53, July 25, 2010 Hi! Glad to see you made it!! Can't wait to RP with you!---Daughter of Scourge-- Welcome to StarClan!-Shadeflower 22:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC)Shadeflower Wait, so im a member of StarClan now?!Yes!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 16:22, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :P Well, Dark took over again. What do you mean? I know who Dark is but how did she "take over"? I am Petalfur,right?--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 16:41, August 14, 2010 (UTC) She is Rosepaw again. And Petalfur. Sorry for the rudeness. -dips paw- Well can you let her know that i am now fit to play Petalfur?....Hopefully I am.--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 16:56, August 14, 2010 (UTC) And are you Dustpelts? Or another Clanmate? I am Hollyleaf :D, the first contact on everyone's home. Nice to meet you! I can let her know actually.--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 16:58, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Are you doing Rosepaw now???????????????????????? No.--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 16:59, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I dont think so.--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 16:59, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ??????????????????? Nice to meet you Hollyleaf.-Dips head in respect---Ms. Funny bunny!-- 17:01, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Is Dark online?--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 17:02, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Nice to meet you too. I am the medicine cat and nearly all of EarthClan. I RP a lot of kits, and I am -glances around- So far the only other one on. Oh. So, since you now a lot about RP,can you maybe teach me a little bit? Ive never RP before.--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 17:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Well you see, I did the - when I was RPing. If we were RPing now, we would talk (like this.) We have a rule where we can't RP in past-tense. Like,when you RP, do go to the StarClan message board?--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 17:10, August 14, 2010 (UTC) (No. Meet me at the camp.) Oh.Ok--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 17:11, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I have limited time. :P So should we go to the camp now?--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 17:12, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Me too (Go there.) (ok)--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 17:15, August 14, 2010 (UTC) (See ya there. Start by saying something about Petalfur.) aww man! i gtg i can RP tonite.srry!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 17:17, August 14, 2010 (UTC) (What time?) HI JULIA!!!!!! Listen, while you are not online, I RP Petalfur. Except for the DeathClan battle. Then I rp Petalfur for sure! Okay? And petalfur is going to have another litter of kits soon! But two die. So please have their names and pics ready, so you can RP them. SO until the DeathClan Battle, you can RP Petalfur, but during the battle, I will rp Petalfur and you wil RP her new litter of kits. -[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Hey, that's a good idea!!!!!!!!!!!) Hi Emma. :D--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 16:04, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Wait so- what?????????????--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 16:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) But i just tried to make an edit on RP so i could participate in RP for a while, but nothing happened! How do i type on RP?!?!?--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 16:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Has Dallas been on yet? or are you RP Redtooth too?--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 16:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Emma how many kits are in me and redtooth's 2nd litter?--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 16:11, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Im just gonna guess 4, ok?--Ms. Funny bunny!-- Wait remember when Dallas was here didnt we make up a 2nd litter= Cloverkit, Daisykit, Ashkit, and Dallas had another kit what was it? Not Clawkit, he was in my 1st litter, right? Umm, i think it was a tom kit named darn i cant remember. Ill try to get a hold of Dallas and ask him.--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 16:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I dont want any of them to die! Fine! if ONE had to die it would be........ Ashkit. Ooooohhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Ive got an idea! ashkit is kidnaped somehow by Tigerstar and Darkpaw goes to make a bargain with him. You can make the bargain if you'd like. Just save Ashkit!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 16:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll find pictures for my kits. Meanwhile respond and make up a bargain!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 16:24, August 16, 2010 (UTC) No... You have 6 kits name four, two die and then you adopt two appretinces from Deathclan.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! oh well can i keep the four i named earlier? and do the sames bargain thing with one of my kits?--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 17:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) But i thought we were attacking DeathClan not adopting their apprentices!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 17:09, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes. to your first ?tion and yes we're attacking them, but we adopt two of their appretices...It's complicated.That's just is what's gonna happen-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Why do i talk tiny in read on RP? I wanna play Petalfur but what do i click!? Petalfur. The 'tiny red' is from Darkcloud's siggie. To get rid of it, click on any black font, and type. It should be gone. Do you have any pics of Redtooth that I can put on the StarClan camp page? Dustpelt 14:07, August 24, 2010 (UTC) -growls- Dust I have a pic...-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! -hisses- Dust, plz let us put our cat's pics up. You are not the only picture p-atchoo- oster! Ok, Julia, here's what you're gonna need to do. Stardust and Darkcloud are gonna try to kill sandstar, but fail and are exiled. You(petalfur) plead with sand not to exile me, but it doesn't work. So you go looking for me, and become lost in a snowstrom, and end up at the moolpool, and recive a prohecy, which I'll post later, then you have the rest of your kits, but 2 die.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Im good with that, but one problem. Where are you gonna find a snowstorm in the middle of Green-leaf?[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan It was sent by the Dark Forest.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! And it is the end of Green leaf. Dustpelt 19:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay. but i'm just sad two of my kits die, b cause if you've seen their pics, they r soooooooooooo cute especially Sharpkit--Ms. Funny bunny!-- Yeah well I think that a lot of cats need to die we are so overpopulated!!!!! Dustpelt 19:37, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Shut up dust.. go kill your cat!! And Julia, you can keep all your kits, and just make up two nameless kits that die.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! I was just saying!!!!! And the next cat that I RP will meet a nasty end!!!! Dustpelt 19:42, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, i'll do that so none of my kits(except the two nameless ones) die! YAY!!! :D--Ms. Funny bunny!-- How many kits will survive the snowstorm? Dustpelt 22:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) All but the two nameless ones.I wish there were more toms in the Clan.Then Darkpaw would have the mate she's begging for and so will my other(she-cat) kits when they become warriors--Ms. Funny bunny!-- Oh wait. Don't Gingerheart and Mintleaf have tom kits?Maybe your kit,Lightkit will mate with one of their kits or my kits--Ms. Funny bunny!-- Emma! Do you want me to give you the rest of the kits pics? (I GTG Bye!!!)--Ms. Funny bunny!--